the_larasu_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Penders' Logic
Ken Penders, got bent out of shape because a game, based off of a property he worked on, used characters based off of the characters his fans had grown to love. He took those characters away from what was once his fanbase, and has transmuted them into another story. Alienating his fanbase that may have otherwise been interested in his work. He is a mysterious savant, and no one can actually understand his logic. Do not try. The Twelve Commandments of Penders *"Thou shalt not steal characters from one another, unless they belonged to someone else to begin with." *"The hand of the wise is in opposition; thus, it is wise for a man to face off against two large companies and one smaller company for the fun of it." *"There is no difference between any creatures that dot the earth; it is thus that the bee and the echidna are one and the same." *"Thou shall read the Lara-Su Chronicles, and praise it like thou praised thy shitty furry melodrama" *"Thou shall say echidn'ya, echidnya, echidya? as thou is easier to pronounce than echidna *"Thou shall never confront me with "facts and logic," or demand that I the one true God provided any of my own when I make easily refutable statements with no evidence aside from my word which is law" *"Thou shall completely support the Democratic Party even if thou arenst an American: any hate for Meme Queen Hillary and her fellow war criminals bringers of peace is treason against democracy herself *"On a similar note, there is no world outside of the United States of America, the greatest and only country in the world, and as such, any reference to those stupid British comics will be met with eye-rolling and sarcasm *5 other rules i cant think of right now but like penders ill finish it never later The Truth about Monsieur Penders-sama According to Mr. Penders you are allowed to steal characters that are owned by other people that you made... Makes sense. He has also stated that it is a great idea to go up against Two big companies and another small company, He thinks that he will definetly win and not get sued the life out of him. According to Ken Penders, Bees and Echidnas are the same thing. Ken Penders thinks that Superman should be apart of Sonic, I agree that its a brilliant idea (lol jokes) Ken Penders thinks that a character created by Sega belongs to him even though he didn't create them, For Example, Knuckles the Echidna and Charmy bee who, according to Penders, is now an echidna. Ken Penders thinks that two echidna groups who live in the same place is a rip-off of his creation because one of the groups was created by him (The Dark Legion and The Nocturnus Clan). The Nocturnus Clan was created by Sega and Penders thinks that they are a rip-off of The Dark legion and therefore the nocturnus clan belongs to him just cuz of Penders' Logic. Ken Penders thinks that the Dark legion is based off Dimitri The Echidna but The Dark Legion came first which therefore makes sense according to Penders' Logic. Penders claims that the largely non-similar Nocturnus Clan is copying the Dark Legion, yet the Dark Legion themselves appear to be copied from Doctor Zachary from Sonic the Comic, making the Nocturnus double-ripoffs. Ken Penders believes that he created the Dark Legion before the eerily similar Sonic the Comic character, Doctor Zachary, was first seen with cybernetics, despite Sonic the Comic having an earlier publication for it's debut issue for cybernetic Zachary. Should also be noted that advanced Echidna tech has been brought up in Sonic the Comic prior to Zachary, as well. Penders claims that he was unaware of Sonic the Comic's Doctor Zachary when he filed the lawsuits against Sega and Bioware, yet claims he became made aware of his existence in the late 90s. The first lawsuit was filed after Sonic Chronicles' release in 2008. This means that either SEGA or Penders can time travel. So basically, its ken's universe and we're all living in it Category:Ken Penders